narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mirai Namikawa
Mirai Namikawa (未来 浪川, Mirai Namikawa) is an OC/RPC for the Naruto Universe created by The-Shy-0ne. Background Neither of Mirai's parents wanted her or her older brother to become ninja, but after consistent begging for one month straight, their parents finally gave in. Mirai had to make a deal with her parents though, if she didn't do well or slacked off in her schoolwork they would take her out immediately, in conclusion Mirai came in just behind Yume at number two in the class. When Mirai found out that Yume Hatake was going to be on her team she instantly thought that Yume was going to be a snob who bragged about how much better she was than her team. It wasn't until she finally met Yume at Team Kiyomi's first ever meeting that Mirai noticed how wrong she was about Yume, who seemed to have had a change of heart after meeting her team as well. A few days after the formation of Team Kiyomi, Yume and Mirai's friendship turned into a small rivalry. It was during their first training session as a team that Mirai noticed that Yume had true talent as a ninja and didn't just use her namesake as a bragging right of her abilities. Both Mirai and Yume announced their rivalry after one of their higher ranked missions, before going off to their very first challenge. The two, despite their ongoing rivalry, became the best of friends and later bought each other silver rings that indicated their friendship. Personality Mirai is a sweet and friendly girl who cares deeply for her comrades as well as her village. She has been described as a kind girl and a role model to the younger generations. Mirai is also an intellectual individual, witnessed by her ability to learn as well as use high-level genjutsu at such a young age. She is a devoted person as seen in her unwillingness to abandon her temporary team-mate, Ruka after he had been severely injured during a mission, even when her own life was in great peril. She has a very strong will, not breaking even under the harshest of genjutsu and she also never let anything anyone said offensively about her get to her, she always brushed it off as if it was nothing. Mirai is very dedicated to her village and would willingly die rather than risk having her comrades getting hurt or the village getting destroyed. Appearance Mirai is a fair-skinned girl of average height and slender build with green eyes and brown hair. Her hair is straight and ends around her mid-back with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. In terms of attire, Mirai wears a light grey, sleeve-less crop top that ends about two or three inches under her bust, a fishnet undershirt that covers her shoulders a little of her arms while leaving her stomach bare. She also wears a light grey skirt, with a slit on the side, that ends around her mid-thigh, while she also wears fishnets that cover the rest of her thigh, black boots, her kunai pouch around her right thigh, and her headband around her waist. During her free-time, Mirai wears a grey, long-sleeved tracksuit type top and sweat pants. She also wears black ninja sandals and a silver ring on her right ring-finger, which both Mirai and Yume have. Abilities Chakra Control Soon after the formation of Team Kiyomi, Mirai discovered that she had an excellent control over her chakra, and as such she had an innate ability to use techniques to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Kiyomi pointed out that her ability to gather chakra from every part of the body and then using it with great timing made her superior to her team-mates in that respect. Even Yume, the daughter of two highly skilled ninja, admitted to Mirai's chakra control being much greater than hers. Due to her excellent chakra control, Mirai has been noted to have a natural aptitude for genjutsu. She learned from her mothers former student, Sakura Haruno, how to store up chakra and focus it in one point of her body for a few years, she was eventually able to developed the White Strength Seal. Genjutsu Mirai's skill with genjutsu is so vast that it is said to rival even those of Kurenai Yūhi. Most of her techniques focus around flora; primarily using large trees to bind opponents as well as flower petals for various reasons. She is also able to simultaneously affect multiple opponents with her techniques, as seen when she was able to catch both her team-mates in a genjutsu while sparring. Furthermore, she could revert the effects of genjutsu to the caster. Status Part I Part II Trivia * Mirai's name means "future" (未来). * Mirai's hobby is cooking/baking. * Mirai wishes to fight Kurenai Yūhi. *Mirai's favorite food is Beef Sukiyaki while her least favorite food is Pickled Ginger. * Mirai has completed official missions in total: 30 D-rank, 35 C-rank, 54 B-rank, 6 A-rank, 0 S-rank. * Mirai's favorite color is turquoise. * Mirai's favorite phrase is " life is better when your laughing" (あなたが笑ったときに人生は良いです, Anata ga waratta toki ni jinsei wa yoidesu Reference Picture of Mirai by Red_Nana on photobucket Category:DRAFT